copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Young World Tour
The Forever Young World Tour '''is the current third headlining tour (second worldwide) by Canadian singer, songwriter, and producer Shawn Mendes. The tour is in support of Shawn's second studio album ''Evolution ''and is Shawn's first time headlining stadiums. The tour is set to play 67 shows around the world over a 5 month period. The tour sees Shawn returning to cities visited on his previous Ocean Wave Avenue Tour https://copcal.fandom.com/wiki/Ocean_Wave_Avenue_Tour as well as visiting places that he has never played before. '''Background and Development Shawn released his album Evolution ''on August 17, 2018. The album was met with positive reviews from critics and debuted at #1 around the world. The album was supported by a one off concert titled ''ONE NIGHT ONLY as well as a six date promotional tour Evolution Live. Rumors began circulating shortly after the album's release that Shawn was putting together a world tour to kick off sometime in 2019. Shawn fueled the rumors by mentioning production meetings as well as meetings with his team. Shawn officially announced the tour on October 7, 2019 and that it would be mounted in stadiums. The tour initially had 53 shows however new dates in Mexico City, Rio, and Warsaw were later announced as well as additional show in London and New York bringing the final total to 67. Shawn began music rehearsals with his band in Los Angeles in late October and worked there at Elm Street Sound Studio until mid November. Production rehearsals began in San Diego in December. The stage floor was set up in an airplane hangar and Shawn and the band used the stage floor to begin staging the show and getting the stage's general layout into muscle memory. In January, full dress rehearsals began at the Aloha Stadium in Honolulu, Hawaii. The rehearsals were held under tight security. 4 people were arrested for trespassing on the property shortly into the rehearsal slots. The production them moved down to Buenos Aires in February to begin the final dress rehearsals. Not much is known about the rehearsal period due to the intense security surrounding them in order to keep spoilers from leaking. Critical Reception The tour was met with universal acclaim from critics. Praise was handed to the massive stage and the groundbreaking special effects. Shawn himself was also universally praised for his vocal and playing ability as well as his dominating stage presence. Gigwise labelled Shawn as one of the greatest modern performers and noted the show as one of the best major concert tours of recent memory. The show also earned praise from Shawn's industry peers such as Cameron Dallas, Selena Gomez, and Olly Alexander. Commercial Performance The tour was an immediate commercial success with several dates either selling out or coming close within days of going on sale. The success of the shows led to additional shows being added to the tour. The tour is currently set to be one of the highest grossing tours of the year. Records Shawn broke 3 records involving the Toronto Rogers Centre shows before they've even been played. Shawn has broken the record for most concerts held at the venue, most consecutive sold out shows at the venue, and highest concert attendance at the venue. Shawn's 6 night run at the stadium will be, according to industry professionals, the biggest event in the city of the year as well as one of the biggest musical events of the year worldwide. Shawn will be playing 4 consecutive nights at Pasadena's The Rose Bowl which will break the record for most consecutive shows at the venue. Notable Shows and Special Guests Shawn will be playing 6 sold out nights in his hometown of Toronto at the famous Rogers Centre. The run will be breaking 3 long standing records at the venue. Shawn will be performing at the historic Plains of Abraham, a historic park in Quebec. Shawn will be the first artist to perform at the park since Celine Dion performed there in 2012. Shawn will also be playing to the second largest crowd (largest for a single artist) that the park has seen. Shawn will be performing at Slane Castle in Dublin, Ireland. The historic castle hosts one concert per year on their grounds. Shawn will become the youngest artist to headline at the castle in the castle's history and will be playing to the second largest crowd for a single artist that the castle has seen. Shawn will be performing at London's iconic Hyde Park which will make him the first artist to perform there since The Rolling Stones in 2013. Shawn will be playing to the largest crowd for a single artist that the park has seen. Shawn mentioned that there will be special guests joining him on stage for the Toronto and Pasadena shows. No names have yet been released. Set List # Brave New World (Intro) # What It Means # Just A Mistake # Smoke and Mirrors # Broken (Interlude) # Wish It Was Over # Rain # I Don't Believe You # Drowning Man (Interldue) # Every Breaking Wave # Bottom of the Ocean # Barely Breathing # Only the Lonely # Bridge to Love (Interlude) # Wild Youth # Forever Young # Keep It Together # Never Say Goodbye # Ocean Wave Avenue # Coexist (Interlude) # Beautiful # The Path to Acceptance (Interlude) # Boys and Boys # I See the Sun # Grace Under Pressure # A New Beginning (Interlude) # Lights in the Sky Tour Dates SOUTH AMERICA